


Church Bells

by Doctor_Discord



Series: The Ego Manor [170]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Churches & Cathedrals, Cute, Fluff, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: The Host and Dr. Iplier search for a place for their wedding.
Relationships: The Host/Dr. Iplier
Series: The Ego Manor [170]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1166384
Comments: 18
Kudos: 157





	Church Bells

The Host had never felt more uncomfortable in his life as he walked through the city with Dr. Iplier, hand in hand. It’s not that he wasn’t _excited_ , he was _more_ than excited to marry Dr. Iplier. In all honesty, he was less… _uncomfortable_ , and more _pouting_. Dr. Iplier _refused_ to give in to the Host’s request to get married at the manor, no matter how much the Host pleaded. Which meant they had to leave the manor. Which the Host _did not like_.

“Look, Host! There it is! Come on!”

“The Host can’t ‘look’ at anything,” he grumbled, admittedly being a bit petty and childish as Dr. Iplier dragged him along to the church.

Dr. Iplier nudged him with his elbow, squeezing his hand. “Come on, Host, lighten up! I know you wanted the ceremony to be in your library, but it’s too small in there! And it’s too dark! Branch out of your comfort zone a little bit, my dear, please?”

The Host fiddled with the lapels of his coat, then nervously pushed up his sunglasses. “…Fine. As long as they can get lunch afterwards.”

Dr. Iplier laughed, bringing the Host’s hand up to kiss the back of it. “Yes, of course.”

Dr. Iplier pushed open the doors to the church, the sound echoing a bit in the large open space. It was one of the older churches in the city, big and grand, and Dr. Iplier breathed a soft “Wow…” as he gazed around. The Host just shrunk further into his coat, desperately trying to hide himself.

“Can I help you?”

The Host’s head snapped up at the new voice, and he mumbled something fervently under his breath so he didn’t _bleed_ everywhere due to his crippling social anxiety. Dr. Iplier squeezed his hand reassuringly, the Host took a deep breath, and forced his Sight, so he knew what was happening.

An older man stood before them, a warm smile on his face, his hands clasped behind his back. Behind him laid the church, an absolutely _gorgeous_ building with several stained-glass windows along the sides, filled with warmth and space, and a figure of an angel carved into the wall above the pulpit. It…really was pretty. It wasn’t the Host’s library, that’s for sure, all dark, confined space despite its size. This place was the exact opposite.

The Host found he didn’t mind, suddenly.

He fiddled with his coat as Dr. Iplier talked to who he assumed was the pastor of the church, face steadily growing redder with each passing second and _very_ grateful for his sunglasses, sealed to his face thanks to his magic to prevent any blood going anywhere. The _last_ thing he needed was to start bleeding from his eyes in the middle of a _church_ of all places.

Dr. Iplier squeezed his hand, jerking the Host out his mind swirling with anxiety. “Hey, Host? You alright?” The Host just gave a tight nod, too embarrassed and too flustered to speak. Dr. Iplier kissed his cheek, which only made the Host’s face redder, and he laughed a bit. “Come on, he’s gonna take us on a tour of the church. If that’s okay?”

The Host nodded again, swallowing, and he squeezed Dr. Iplier’s hand back. They began walking, and Dr. Iplier bumped his shoulder against the Host’s. “…We don’t have to have it here if you don’t like it, Host. This is for _both_ of us. I’m not trying to be pushy.”

The Host gave a weak smile, pressing a tentative kiss to Dr. Iplier’s cheek. “The Host knows that. The Host is also self-aware of his own rigidity and reluctance to leave the manor’s grounds. Besides…” The Host’s smile grew a little more. “The Host _does_ like it here. It’s very pretty. And there’s enough space for everyone.”

“I _know!_ It’s _gorgeous!_ Did you see the angel?”

The Host laughed a bit, nudging Dr. Iplier back. “The Host can’t see _anything_.”

Dr. Iplier snorted. “Oh shut up! You know what I meant!”

The Host was truly giggling now, squeezing Dr. Iplier’s hand once more. “Yes, the Host did See it. It’s _lovely_.” He rested his forehead on Dr. Iplier’s shoulder as they walked, a soft hum escaping him. “…The Host wouldn’t mind getting married here.”

“Yeah?” Dr. Iplier rested his head on the Host’s briefly. “Me neither.”

**Author's Note:**

> Cute cute cute!  
> Wednesday is a wing au one! For the first time in a long time! :D
> 
> Tumblr: doctordiscord123.tumblr.com


End file.
